The Quad Squad: The story of Four Girls
by Dani writing history here
Summary: Brooke has a one night stand with a married man. This is the story of their children and Brooke's stuggle to deal with her mistakes.
1. Not three

Brooke peered down into the crib. She smiled to herself about the sleeping infants that lay in front of her. She couldn't help but smile at them, her precious babies.

Brooke had only had them home for three weeks at this point. They were to be three months old in just a few days; Brooke couldn't believe how time had flown by. She felt like just yesterday she had given birth to them. She remembered that day with such detail that to her, she imagined, it would always feel like yesterday.

The date had been November 19 of 2010. She had graduated college just six months earlier. She was in bed as per the doctor's request. "Bed Rest" she remembered them telling her when she'd been about 25 weeks along. She knew though that this was her best option: her's and their's. She lay dreaming of the life she would lead after their births, what they would look like and who they'd become.

Sadly, she spent much of this time alone. Her dog, Leni, spent the days in bed next to Brooke, while her college roommate would bring by lunch on most days and let Brooke stay with her during her time of need. Brianna had been great about helping Brooke out during her pregnancy. Brooke didn't have any family to fall back on and never told her friends from high school that she was expecting. The father of her babies was her ex, and her best friend's husband. Telling her friend Peyton would mean that she would have to admit to her that she had slept with her friend's husband. Brooke knew the hurt that would cause Peyton, and although Peyton had stolen Luke away from Brooke years earlier, Brooke couldn't inflict that pain onto Peyton. So after learning of the pregnancy, Brooke did the only thing she could do. She told Peyton and Lucas that she had accepted a job with a firm in another city. She packed her bags and left for a better life. She lived with Brianna now, just because she was on bed rest.

Waiting just two blocks away was a small town home that Brooke had purchased for herself and her growing family. She had accepted a job in the area and worked there until she was placed on bed rest. She took leave and planned to return just two months after the babies were born. Brooke hadn't known when she accepted the job, or when she'd moved away from Luke and Peyton for that matter, that she was expecting multiples. Brooke had never even dreamt of the possibility of having more than one child. She knew that she could learn to care for a single child and raise him or her well. Brooke was unprepared for the news she got at her twelve week ultrasound. "Well, there is your baby" she remembered the doctor saying, "And there is another." He added. "Another?" Brooke asked afraid of the fact that she'd have to raise twins alone. "Yes, and I think there is another." The doctor continued. "Wait three babies?" Brooke asked hoping she'd misheard the doctor. "No" He answered, giving Brooke false hope for just an instant, "It's four" the doctor said. Brooke couldn't comprehend the news. "Four" she whispered to herself in disbelief. Brooke was going to be the single mother to quadruplets.

She was in shock. She had a one night stand with her best friend's boyfriend, also her ex, and now without the aid of any fertility treatments, she was having quadruplets. She couldn't believe her luck.

On the day that Brooke entered the hospital she had been scheduled to have a c-section. November 19 was the day the doctor's felt the babies would be developed enough to be born. Brooke had been pregnant for a total of 33 weeks, a feet for a woman in her situation. At ten thirty in the morning, Brooke welcomed to the world her four babies and learned that they were identical. Yes, to add to the rarity of having quadruplets, Brooke had given birth to identical quadruplets. The four girls, Alexandra Grace, Emily Danielle, Katherine Jane and Olivia Madison, were just 2 pounds each. They had brown tufts of hair and green eyes. They were beautiful and Brooke couldn't believe that they were really hers.

Alex, Emily, Kate and Olivia stayed in the neonatal intensive care unit for two months. They had matured and were ready to venture home. Brooke had used the two months when the girls were hospitalized to set up her home. She hadn't been there in two months and needed time to decorate accordingly. She placed a bassinet in her bedroom beside her bed for the girls to sleep in for a while. She painted their nursery a faint lavender and set up the white furniture she'd purchased. She placed four cribs against two walls and placed a changing table beside the closet door. Above each crib she hung letters denoting which child slept where. She was proud of the work she had done. She'd called her parents in California and told them the news. They congratulated her, but showed no interest in visiting their new granddaughters. Brooke expected no less from them, seeing as most years they forgot her birthday. Brooke didn't mind though, she was too elated by her new daughters. She missed them terribly when she wasn't near them and savored every moment they had together. She understood how precious life was when she had seen them in the hospital. They had been so small hooked up to so many machines. Brooke was living a blissfully happy life with her girls.


	2. The July Fourth Surprise

Everything changed when during the summer of 2011. Brooke received an invitation to a baby shower for Peyton. Haley, Lucas's sister-in-law and Brooke's other best friend from high school, was throwing the surprise party during the fourth of July weekend. 

Brooke was torn over whether or not she should go back home. She knew that not going to the shower would upset Peyton, especially because they hadn't seen or even really spoken since Brooke's move. She missed Peyton and knew that Peyton missed her too. They had survived so much: two dead mothers, three absentee parents, Lucas, and Derek. Not being there to celebrate one of the most important events in Peyton's life wouldn't be fair. On the other hand though, Brooke knew that she had four daughters to think about. She couldn't leave them with Brianna, it wasn't fair. Brianna was probably going to the shower too, and then there would be nobody to watch the girls.

Despite the lack of babysitters, Brooke desperately wanted to be there with Peyton and Haley. She picked up the phone and dialed Haley's number for the first time in months.

After about four rings Brooke heard the voice of a young boy.

"Hello" said the small voice on the other end of the line.

Brooke smiled at Jaime, Nathan and Haley's son. He was seven five years old already.

"Hi James babe, it's Brooke. Can I talk to your mommy please?"

"Hi Aunt Brooke" the little boy chirped. "Hold on, I think Mommy is with Kylie."

Brooke heard the little boy place the phone down and run away. She couldn't believe how old Jaime was or that Nathan and Haley's second child Kylie was already two. Time had flown by.

"Brooke?!" She heard Haley say excitedly. "It's so good to hear from you! It's been forever."

"I know, I've been busy" Brooke replied.

"So, did you get the invitation? I think its going to be a lot of fun. She's due in August, so I figure it'll be like last time when most of us aren't mothers." Haley laughed. Brooke couldn't help but feel guilty. She hadn't told any of her old friends about the girls. Haley's children were their cousins and she was taking that from the kids.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I can come. You know, adult responsibilities." Brooke told Haley hoping that Haley wouldn't ask any questions.

"What, work? Brooke, one weekend. It'll be like old times."

Brooke hoped she could have a weekend that was like old times. She was strapped for cash all the time and was always feeding, cleaning or changing diapers. She had gone back to work at the firm she's started at. It was demanding and Brooke felt bad leaving the girls. She took them to the company daycare to save money and keep them close, but she still wished that she could do more for them.

"Maybe, but I really do have a lot that I can't just shove onto other people."

"What, a layout or two, Brooke it's Peyton's first kid. This is huge, you have no idea what it's like to be a mom. No time to yourself, we have to do this for her."

Brooke knew then that she could no longer keep her secret. She wouldn't be able to walk away from those friends she'd had her whole life. She made the decision to tell.

"I'll try my best, but why don't you come down one weekend before then so we can see each other and shop for baby gifts and stuff. It'll be fun Hales, you know you want to."

"Ugh, fine Brooke, I guess I can leave the kids with Nathan for a weekend."  
"Haley, there is only two of them, he can definitely do it alone." Brooke said speaking from experience. After all, she was doing it alone with four.

Two weeks later Haley drove the two hours from her house to Brooke's. She pulled up and rang the bell. She was so excited for the girls weekend, no kids, just friends. Brooke had been so excited that Haley was coming to visit, but was completely unprepared when Haley showed up. Brooke was trying her best to clean up baby Emily after a very messy food fight. The other babies were already cleaned up and in their own respective cribs. They were seven months old and getting so big. They no longer slept beside Brooke, but in their own room next door. Brooke was wiping Emily's hands when she heard the door bell. She picked up Emily and answered the door.

"Brooke!!!" She heard Haley scream as she opened the door. When Haley saw the baby though, her excitement quickly fell. "and a baby?" Haley said when she saw Emily.

"Hi Hales. It is so great to see you I've missed you so much!" Brooke said excitedly, hoping Haley would snap out of her confused daze.

"Me too Brooke, who is this?" Hale asked stroking Emily's arm.

"This is Emily Danielle."

"Thanks Brooke. No really, is she yours?"

"Yeah, she is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how to. I didn't know what you guys would think. I just left and kept the pregnancy a secret."  
"Brooke, I had my first kid when I first started college and the second by the time I graduated. I don't think I am allowed to judge. And plus, you probably needed help. I mean, you've been doing this all alone. Unless, the father is here?"

"Nope, he doesn't even know. I, um, never told him. He and I had a one night thing. I just let him go and took care of myself and my family. But, you will be happy to know that Brianna has actually been a big help. She was great during the pregnancy. I stayed with her for like the last two months, she was incredible."

"Why didn't you stay here? Was it a bad pregnancy?"

"Um, I was on bed rest for like 10 weeks. It was long and boring. It was worth it though. A healthy baby is all that you really want."  
"Yeah. So, is Emily going to hang out with us, or is she going to take a nap so we can chat?"  
"She's totally napping. I was just cleaning her up from a nasty food fight when you got here. She was supposed to be down already. I'll just go put her down."

"Okay, mind if I come with you?" Haley asked.

Brooke shuddered knowing that Haley would find out sooner or later. "Sure" she replied, unsure if she was ready to face the truth.

Brooke opened the door to the nursery and Haley commented on the wall color. Then, Brooke opened the door fully revealing four cribs in a large room.

"Brooke, what is going on? I thought you were Emily's mom. Who are these other kids?" Haley asked before peering into the cribs. "Brooke, are they all yours? They all look the same-"

"Identical" Brooke said cutting Haley off. "They look identical"

"Yeah" Haley said in shock.

Brooke laid Emily down and kissed her cheek. "They look identical because they are identical. They are four identical girls, identical quadruplets."

"Oh my God Brooke! Identical quadruplets! What are the chances?"

"Oh, like one in ten million! I guess I was the lucky one, but holy shit!"

"I know Brooke, I know it has got to be so hard." Haley said pulling Brook in for a hug. The two stood in embrace for several minutes before Haley let go of her friend. "So, why don't you give me the tour and introduce me to everybody?"

"Ha, sure Hales. Come on."

Brooke took Haley back out into the hallway. Well, here is the one bathroom in the house. Now, follow me downstairs for a second. The two walked down the steps. That is my front door, and that is my living room. Through that door is the dining room and they other door is the kitchen. It's really messy in there right now, so I'm not going to show it to you. You will be sleeping in here on the pullout. My room is back upstairs, so come on. Brooke opened her door and showed Haley the room where she lived. It was a pale yellow and smaller than the nursery.

"Brooke, do they have the master bedroom?"

"Yeah, I figured that there are four of them and as long as I had space for a queen sized bed then I was fine. Four cribs would never fit in here. So want to go meet the girls? I'm not going to wake them, but I can tell you who is who."

"I'd love to meet them."

The two walked next door into the nursery. Brooke walked over to Alex's crib. "This is Alexandra Grace. She was the first one to be born. She has the sweetest smile and she is so loving toward everybody. This next little one is Emily Danielle. You already met her and she is so smart. She likes to examine different things. Then we have little Katherine Jane or just Kate. She is funny and outgoing. And last we've got Olivia Madison. Olivia is the baby of the group, but she is also the wild one."

"Wow. I'm impressed. So can you really tell them apart or is it just that you've got the cribs labeled?"

"The labeling helps, but I've got it down too. I also do color code them though. Like Alex is pink, Emily is Blue, Kate is Orange and Olivia is green. I used to write names on diapers too so that each kid got the diaper with their name. It was very tough though. So you want coffee or anything?"

"Sure Brooke. Thanks"

The two women walked downstairs and talked for hours. That night Haley and Brooke went out to dinner with the quadruplets and with Brianna. It was good to catch up. Then Haley and Brooke drank in the living room after the kids went to sleep. Brooke told Haley what it was like with quads and Haley told Brooke about work, Nathan and James and Kylie. The two laughed harder than either had in a long time. Before long, it was morning and Haley and Brooke were cooking breakfast.

"So, I know it might be a sore subject, but why don't you contact their dad. It isn't fair for him to miss out on one kid, let alone four. And plus, he could help out monetarily. Kids are really expensive."

"He has a family, a wife and stuff. It isn't fair for one night to ruin his family. I just don't want to do that to him."

"Brooke, it seems like you really care about him. And how many married guys do you know. I mean, you got pregnant what like the last month before graduation? So either it's Nathan or Luke or a random bar guy. I doubt it's Nathan, and I don't remember hearing about random bar guys. And you were one to kiss and tell, that only leaves Lucas. But you wouldn't sleep with Lucas, would you?"

Brooke stood in silence. Haley had figured her out in minutes.

"Brooke, Lucas?"

A tear slid down Brooke's cheek.

"Oh honey." Haley said pulling Brooke in for a hug. "I understand why you can't tell him. I can't believe that he cheated on Peyton though."

"Really? He cheated on me with her. Why would he do the same to her? Maybe he really isn't a good guy."

"Brooke, I think you don't even believe that. You know that if he knew about these girls that he would do anything to help. You could tell him in private, you know without Peyton. He may decide to tell her on his own. Or he'll send you money and you'll never talk about it. It sounds crazy and I know that, but you two probably aren't going to get together and I know you don't want to hurt Peyton or lose her, but it's a reality you have to face: She is married to the father of your children."

"Haley, I can't do that to either of them. I know that I am struggling and that my girls won't get to know their father, but I just don't think I can do that to her. She is about to have his baby, I can't break them up now."  
"Brooke, there will always be a reason not to tell him, but there will also always be four reasons _to_ tell him. It's up to you. Come to the shower and bring the girls to my house. Nathan will watch them while we are at the shower. Peyton deserves to have you there for her. It was hard enough to stop her from coming this weekend. I told her that you and I had to buy the baby a gift and she backed off. I'm guessing that you already got her something, right?"

"Yeah, I got her a blanket and IOU for a name sign for the baby."

"Very nice. I'm going to head home. Will I see you in two weeks?"

"I guess. Thank you so much Hales. You are too good to me. I don't deserve it."

"I know, but I love you so I do it anyway."

"Love you too Hales, drive safe."

The two hugged and wondered if they would really see each other in two weeks.


	3. Surprise Showers

Two weeks came and went faster than anybody could have anticipated. Brooke packed up the girls methodically. She laid out clothing for each day and planned every minute detail. She knew that organization was key, a skill that she had previously lacked. 

Brooke placed the grils in the car and hoped that they would sleep the entire drive to Haley's.

By lunch timeBrooke had arrived in Haley's town. She and Peyton lived in neighboring towns just outside of Tree Hill. Brooke parked the car on the tree lined street and put the girls into their stroller. Then she pused the stroller up the walkway to the yellow house. She looked around at the picturesque world that Nathan and Haley lived in. She rang the bell and awaited the answer.

Haley walked to the door holding Kylie and welcomed the five girls.

"Brooke, I am so glad you came. Just get settled in, I'm gonna go get lunch ready!"

"Thanks Haley."

Brooke and Haley ate lunch with the quadruplets and Kylie. James would be home from school soon and Nathan was stopping by during his lunch hour. Everybody hung out and had fun. The next day was the baby shower.

Brooke left the girls with Nathan on Saturday. She and Haley headed out to Peyton's and Brooke could feel the nerves in her stomach. She and Haley walked into Peyton's house and were greeted by Luke. Brooke and Lucas hadn't spoken in months and she knew it was going to be awkward.

"Brooke?" She heard Luke say when he first saw her.

"Hey Luke! Congratulations on the baby!"  
"Thank you Brooke. Peyton is going to be exstatic that you made it!"

"I couldn't not come."

"So how've you been?" Lucas asked

"Busy. Busy, busy busy, but good. You?"

"Busy with baby stuff. You can't imagine home much stuff a five pound person needs."

Brooke did know how much they needed though. And she had bought that much four times over, but she didn't tell Luke.

"You guys will be great. I'm so happy for you! I'm going to help Hales set up now. I'll see ya?"

"Definately."

With that Brooke left to help set up the party. Before long peyton had arrived and everybody had succesfully surprised her. She and Brooke had a long embrace. Brooke placed her hand on Peyton's stomach, amazed that Peyon was becoming a mother. The group played games and decorated onsies for the new mom-to-be. Everybodyhad a blast.

After everybody went home, Haley and Brooke stayed with Peyton. Nathan had called to say that the girls were fine and Brooke decided she could stay with Peyton for a little longer. It had been months since she had been kid free.

"So Brooke, how's that new fancy job of yours? The one you got two hours from here."

"It is incredible. It stinks to be so far, but the job is to good to turn down. How about you, the baby?"

"We are incredible. I am having the hardest time deciding what I want to name him or her though. I meant, names make people."

"I know how hard it is to pick a name-"

"Brooke, you don't hav kids, how could you know?"

"Well, I have dog named Leni." brooke offered as an answer realizing how close she'd come to telling Peyton. Brooke looked up and Haley mouthed to Brooke to tell Peyton.

"Oh, and I am a Mom too." Brooke said in a mumble.

"WHAT?!?!" Peyton screamed "You have a kid? How could you not tell us?...Wait, haley isn't freaking out, she knew didn't she?"

"Kind of, Nathan is babysitting right now."

"Oh my God! We haveto go to Haley's so I can meet you kid!"

"Actually, its kids Peyton."

"Brooke, you moved away a year ago, how many kids could you have?"

"Um, four. I could have four." Brooke answered.

"Four?" Peyton asked looking to Haley for signs that this was a prank. "Haley, is she for real?"

"Yeah, I counted. There are four of them."

"Wait, Brooke did you get married to a guy who had four kids?"

"No"

"But you look, great. No way you had four kids."

"Two words for you, four kids. Try doing that and you'll lose weight too."

"Seriously? Brooke, come on."

"Peyton, I'm not lying. Do you want to see my c-section scar or something?"

"No, I believe you, I'm just so shocked."

"Imagine how I felt."

"So Brooke Davis has four kids? How old?"

"Um, seven months."

"So, what are their names? What's life like with quads?"

"Well, their names are Alex, Emily, Kate and Olivia, and life with them is never dull."

"Pictures?"

"Sure." Brooke pulled out her wallet and showed Peyton a picture of her four girls.

"They all look so much alike." Peyton commented.

"They should, they're identical. From the dirty blond hair that had grown in to the green eyes to the same shape toes."

"Holy shit B-Davis. Look at you, you super mom."

"Hardly."

"So, who's their dad. I mean, I'm guessing you were pregnant when you left. Wait, thats not why you left is it?"

"The job was a great opportunity for more money." Brooke told Peyton. It was the truth. That and Luke was the father of the babies. Brooke didn't tell Peyton that though. "And the dad, ...lets just say that I'm flying solo on this."

"Wow. Brooke, maybe we should go to Haley's and I'll help you get the babies ready for bed or something. It'll be good practice too."

"Yeah, lets go."

Brooke couldn't believe that she had actually managed to not tell Peyton about the babies being her husbands kids.


End file.
